Hija
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? ¿Será "su imagen" la respuesta? One-shot! Pásense!


**Hija**

He visto últimamente que Loki kun está muy triste. Primero su desaparición, me metí en varios problemas y creí que había sido por mi culpa. Luego la verdad, de la cual él me detuvo al huir despavorida. Pero lo acepté, después de todo no cambiaban tanto las cosas, ahora era como tenía que ser, su forma verdadera.

Sé que temía que me enamorara de su apariencia, por eso, le prometí que no me fijaría en él, poco convencido, le prometí que no lo vería como antes. Pero…

— _¿Te crees que dejándome, no me querrás?_

— _Yo sólo tiro opciones _— dije pensativa frente al escritorio, rasqué mi mentón y pensé en otra opción. Vi que se puso nervioso, se estaba sulfurando y revolvió sus cabellos frenéticamente —._.. Loki kun, no te enojes._

— _¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje cuando sólo dices estupideces?_

— _Pero creí que era buena idea, además… yo sé que no me soportas, creí que sería la solución a tus problemas… te deshaces de mí y de mi histeria por unos días…_

— _Paso._

— _¿Quién te entiende?_

— _No es tan fácil Mayura _— dijo acariciándose ambos lados de la cabeza, estaba exhausto.

— _Ok… bueno, me iré _— dije dando media vuelta, algo pensativa.

— _¡Eh! ¡Detente!_

— _¿Qué deseas?_

— _Quédate._

— _No puedo._

— _Si que puedes, quédate._

— _No._

— _Si _— y así discutimos un largo tiempo, realmente tenía cosas que hacer y por su culpa, llegué tarde a casa y tuve poco tiempo para estudiar.

Pero Loki se mostraba diferente, ya había recuperado sus poderes, ya era el dios que me había ocultado, me había dicho la verdad. Yo presentía que algo le faltaba y no estaba tan lejana a algún pensamiento que me rondaba siempre.

Si Yamino y Fenrir estaban, él era feliz. Fue allí que me di cuenta quien faltaba y actué como tonta, agachando la mirada. Pero fui fuerte, muy fuerte y me puse frente a su rostro burlón, después de haberme hecho sonrojar con algún comentario a cerca de mi falda – de la cual se molestaba cada día que pasara, hombres – y lo miré cabizbaja. ¿Sería buena idea preguntar eso?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mayura? — dijo indiferente, apoyado entre sus manos. Lo miré fijo a los ojos y dejé caer mi cabello rizado – si, lo había rizado la noche anterior y lo mantenía en una coleta baja – y me coloqué unos lentes para ver. Mi ropa era de civil. No quería ser igual, no quería ofenderlo, pero si _ella_ no podía estar, yo traería su imagen y lo haría por un día.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, observándome de arriba abajo, escaneándome una y otra vez. Me apené, realmente me apené, nunca me había mirado así – más que aquellas veces que iba al templo y me vestía con mi ropa de miko – y noté en sus ojos un dejo de molestia. Suspiró bufado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí. Lo miré y tomó de mi cabello bruscamente, tironeó de mí gritándome cosas que obvié.

Me había equivocado. Hice otra vez las cosas mal. Él no me quería a mí, no a mí que hacía lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Entonces, creí que debía dejarlo ir, que si no era feliz, tenía que volver donde pertenecía.

— Entonces, ve… ve a Asgard, Loki.

Jamás solía llamarlo Loki, siempre tenía el cariñoso kun. Hoy había sonado amargada y triste, fría y desalmada. Tomó mis hombros y me zamarreó fuerte, lastimándome, pero eso no importaba, no me importaba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Mayura quiere ver feliz a Loki kun… quería ser una hija para Loki kun.

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. ¿Una hija? Él ya tenía una… una que no podía ver. Pero ahora, la estaba viendo ¡Era ella! Su rostro demostrando tristeza, fragilidad, su cabello rizado, sus lentes… Mayura era el retrato de Hel.

— No…¡No! No es justo, no quiero… — susurraba Loki aún tirándole de los cabellos, haciéndola sufrir no sólo por su amargura sino por los violentos tirones. Ella no se movió, siguió estática allí, esperando una bofetada por tal injuria contra su hija, su falta de respeto había excedido los límites.

Tiró de los cabellos suavemente, la hizo chocar contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello que caía por su esbelta y delicada espalda. La abrazó con un brazo mientras que su mano sostenía varios mechones de cabello que él olfateaba con deseo, con ambición.

— ¿Quieres ser mi papá?

— No.

— Pero así no te sentirás solo.

— No quiero.

— Pero… está bien, no me molesta…

— No quiero, Mayura.

— Vamos, no me ofende.

— ¡Basta!

El silencio perduró. Mayura comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, él le había gritado. Ella era una mala chica, siempre lo había creído, era una basura inútil para la sociedad. Loki la acurrucó en él y le susurró suave.

— No te quiero como hija.

— Entiendo… te dejaré entonces — intentó apartarse, pero se lo impidió teniendo aún unos mechones en su mano. Se quedó.

— Loki kun… perdóname, perdóname — juntando sus manos y cerrando fuerte sus ojos, temiendo de su ira, su odio, conocía su historia y podía temerle con razones, más nunca lo hizo. Pero, ahora, la situación era diferente —. Yo solo quería que no te sintieras sólo, que no extrañaras a Hel, que sonrieras un poco. Sólo eso quería — fue sincera en sus palabras, clara y pura. Loki sonrió, jamás creyó estar en esa situación. Se apartó un poco de ella y sacó los anteojos.

— Así eres más linda… Mayura, no dejes de ser tú… ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

— Además, no quiero que seas mi hija… no…

— ¿Por qué?

— No te quiero de esa manera — corriendo el rostro con un sonrojo, tenía el cejo fruncido por sentirse idiota en esa situación.

— Entiendo — sonrió —. Pero habíamos quedado que no estaría contigo. Lo prometiste.

Loki sonrió, acarició su rostro y juntó sus labios en suave beso, delicado y tierno. Ella lo aceptó y respondió de la misma manera, no arruinarían tan momento por sólo un poco de lujuria y ansiedad. Un beso tranquilo, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos con tal dulce acto.

Separaron sus labios, Mayura tenía un leve sonrojo mientras que él sólo le acariciaba las mejillas y tomaba su cabello, tenía una gran obsesión por él. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Lo sé, pero… te quiero a ti… — sonrió.

— Dije que no me enamoraría de ti.

— Tú, pero yo sí podía hacerlo.

— Tramposo.

— Me encanta serlo — abrazándola nuevamente —. Quítate eso.

— Si — volteando.

— Ah, Mayura… — ella se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro —. Gracias.

— De nada… Loki kun.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Tenía ganas de subir un one-shot jajajaja espero que les guste :)_


End file.
